tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys Elendil
Rhys Elendil is a white mage and the only non-human member of the Vulfsatz. He has taught Hannibal Losstarot white magic, stealth and bardic lore. He chased the Fellowship of Maar Sul with other Vulfsatz members until the team was reassigned to locate the missing Glaurung Losstarot He has since then been infected with the Blood Fever. Biography Early Years Rhys is an elf from the Celenian Forest, the ancient home of the elves of Libaterra. His home was constantly threatened; the civil war between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels, the invading Yamatians, the rampaging Faerfolc, demon scouting parties and recently the Alentians contributed to the suffering of his people. He fled to the Rebel-occupied lands sometime during the Yamatian Invasion and helped the Rebels in their war efforts against the Yamatians. He saw the destruction which was caused by the Grand Alliance and the Reactor Core Explosion, and he desperately fought against the Faerfolc whom the Alentians drove to the Rebel lands. It was during the final year of the Great War that Rhys came to meet a group of skilled assassins known as the Vulfsatz. Intrigued by their bravery and sense of loyalty to the new, mysterious Rebel leader named Glaurung Losstarot, he asked to meet her. His wish was granted, and the two had a long conversation during which Rhys became convinced that Glaurung's cause would be just and would benefit not only the elves but the entire populace of Libaterra in the long run. He passed the tests and became a Vulfsatz member. The presence of Rhys, an elf, in the Vulfsatz was a historical moment in many ways. The ancestor of Glaurung, Arawn Losstarot, had persecuted the elves during the Arawn Losstarot War, and the Vulfsatz had been a human-only task force back then. Now that Rhys, an elf, had become a member of the new incarnation of the Vulfsatz, it showed to everyone that the new Losstarots, Glaurung and Hannibal, would not be driven by bigotry but by a greater goal of which elves would benefit too. Although Rhys knew he was being used as a political tool, he was willing to go through with it for the sake of a greater Libaterra. Godslayer Era Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn The Winds of Wrath Aliases and Nicknames ; Deathglare : A nickname given to Rhys when he began serving in the ranks of the Vulfsatz. His scary eyes and brutal efficiency have likely contributed to the name. Appearance Rhys has long, blond hair and somewhat effeminate features. His eyes are green and look somewhat scary, and many people who have met Rhys claim that he can see straight into their souls with his eyes. He is tall but not too muscular, and he wears a modified Vulfsatz uniform with the colour scheme of black and red. Personality and Traits Rhys is quiet most of the time and speaks only if he thinks it is necessary. He sometimes smiles at people, but the smile only makes him look scarier. Although he is a white mage, he knows when to be brutal. Powers and Abilities Rhys is a powerful white mage and a skilled thief. He prefers to not use his powers unless absolutely necessary and often lets the other Vulfsatz do the dirty work for him. He is also a good storyteller and a fine flautist. Relationships Donovan Glaurung Losstarot Gwydion Hannibal Losstarot Orestes See also *Vulfsatz Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Elves Category:Libaterra Category:Mullencamp Category:Third Age Category:Vulfsatz